The Exhibition
by eternitysstories
Summary: AU of an AU: Elijah is beside himself with worry as the day passes by without sign of his lady. He finds her inside a seedy club in the bowels of New Orleans' underworld, where she is apparently working a mission. It's not just any unsavory club, but an exhibition! Just what is going on here? *Dark fic!
1. Chapter 1: In the Club

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Warning**: This fic is pure, unadulterated smut! You have been warned!

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson paced back and forth in the common room of the Mikaelson compound. He was worried, nearing a panic.

His wife, Eternity Mikaelson, had gone out that morning, according to Hayley, whom had witnessed her leaving the compound. More like sneak out. She hadn't told anyone where she was going or for how long. She had simply vanished.

Now, Elijah wouldn't have been so worried if she had only been gone an hour or two, but night had fallen upon New Orleans, meaning his lady had been gone all day! It was more than worrisome, it was downright terrifying. Lately, there had been a number of enemies from beyond the stars gunning for Eternity, seeking her demise.

On her last mission, of which Elijah had bore witness to, she had defeated a big time demon boss who's followers were a vengeful bunch and would not rest until the murderer of their king had been brought to justice. Eternity's status as their Universal Queen didn't matter. They only wanted blood - her blood.

The Original knew his bride could handle herself against her enemies, but they had encountered this particular bunch of demon gangsters on one occasion that had left the ethereal beauty exhausted and half dead by the end of the battle. It had worried Elijah then too, as he had never seen her like that before. After that, he had made her promise him that if she went out, she was either not to go alone or to tell someone where she was going. She had agreed, but it seemed she had broken that promise when she left that morning without a word to anyone.

This left Elijah to pace and worry, pace and worry.

Freya entered the common room with Hayley and her husband, Elijah's brother, Niklaus. They all looked as concerned as he was.

"I tried to do a locator spell, the strongest one I could possibly find," Elijah's older sister told him reluctantly, "but I couldn't find her. Unfortunately, Eternity is of a different magic, a different energy. She cannot be found by mortal magic. I'm sorry, Elijah."

He couldn't say he was surprised by this news as he had figured as much. He knew that the Mikealson witch would fail, but smiled softly at his sister in thanks anyway. Then he carried on pacing, while the others watched helplessly. He tried to think of a way to find her, as there had to be a way, but his mind was too rattled to think clearly. She could be anywhere, captured, hurt, or...dead.

Suddenly, Niklaus approached him, placing his hands upon Elijah's shoulders. He looked him dead in the eye and said, "Brother, you need to calm yourself and then you need to focus."

He sighed defeatedly, "Niklaus, how can I? She could -."

"You and Eternity have a connection of mystical proportions," his little brother interjected gently. "If you calm yourself and concentrate, perhaps that connection will lead you to her location, allowing you to find her, wherever she might be. Either you can try that or else remain here and go slowly mad with worry."

Elijah sighed again, but this time, it was less defeated. Maybe his brother was on to something. Perhaps if he did concentrate, acted like an otherworldly immortal, he could find her location. Such an attempt was certainly better than waiting around the compound, letting his worry drive him to madness, as Niklaus said.

Nodding in thanks to his brother, the older Original mobilized, heading out into the city to find his wife with renewed determination; though he was unsure of what he would do once he found her.

_If_ he found her, he corrected.

On his way out, he overheard Niklaus amusedly said, "Wherever she is, if Eternity isn't already getting her ass beat by her enemies, I'm sure my dear brother will be turning it black and blue."

"Oh shut up, Klaus!" Hayley's voice followed in exasperation.

Perhaps, Niklaus, Elijah thought, Perhaps.

Elijah journeyed to the center of the French Quarter, standing on a rooftop as he looked out over the city in the dead of night. He took a deep breath, trying to push the worry that plagued him from his mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to feel for the woman he loved - the woman who was going to be in so much trouble when he finally got his hands on her.

He had to believe that she was alive and well. He couldn't believe otherwise or else he wouldn't be able to find her this way...or any way.

Soon, after a few starts and stops, he finally began to pick up on the heat of a life force - her life force! Joy and relief filled him as it meant she was indeed alive! He left the rooftop and followed the heat signature that pulsed through him, the one connecting him to Eternity. He let it lead him through the Quarter and then out into the greater New Orleans.

It took him to a seedy part of the city - the underworld, to be exact, a place full of degenerates, both human and supernatural. He followed the trail curiously, wondering just what Eternity was doing in a dank, dark place like this. It was a curiosity that only grew as Elijah reached his destination; a club, black with pink neon lighting, but no other markers to tell him exactly what kind of place it was that his wife had wandered into. He did discover that this place was one for supernaturals and humans alike, as both were being admitted by the large sized bodyguards at the front door.

Because of his status as an Original, Elijah was permitted in without question, treated with the respect of royalty. He entered, curious still, as he watched patrons of all species, of all walks of life mingle. All eyes turned toward him as he walked by, but that wasn't all that strange and occurrence to him, because of who he was. He and his family were infamous amongst all the races - witches, vampires, werewolves, and humans alike.

Everyone there was dressed in formalwear like him, except that everyone around him also wore lacy masks over their eyes, giving them all an air of mystery. The men were dressed in their finest suits, while the women were dressed in scantily clad dresses that left little to the imagination.

Then his attention was drawn to some of the patron subgroups. The men were still dressed in their suits and masks, but the women that accompanied them were disrobing until they were only dressed in their lacy lingerie. He watched with mild curiosity as the men lead their women over to special areas in the more shadowy parts of the club, where various 'equipment' hung on the walls or sat on the floor, including tables and chairs.

It was a sex club, Elijah concluded right away.

As he moved further along, he kept an eye out for the white-haired beauty he sought, feeling it was even more imperative that he found her. He demanded answers for why she had come to a place such as this, especially without his knowledge. He wondered why she hadn't told him about this secret little place of hers.

Was this some kind of secret fantasy of hers? If so, had she thought he'd be judgmental? Think poorly of her of attending such a place? Be angry with her? Unlikely, as Eternity knew he was up for anything, regarding her, especially when it came to sex. If she wanted to be tied up, made to submit in front of others or to make him submit, all she had to do was ask. He'd deny her nothing.

Determined to find out what was going on, he could sense her, feel her near by. It was then that the already dim lights went dimmer and an announcement was made that a performer named 'Queen E' was going to take the stage.

It couldn't be...

Elijah noticed the stage in the center of the room. It was a large square shaped platform made of shiny black marble. It was empty, except for a single metal chair. Curious, the Original pushed through the crowd that had begun to gather and waited for whoever this 'Queen E' was to take the stage, not that he didn't already know. The name was dead giveaway. Only a fool wouldn't know who that was.

A few minutes later, loud, sexually charged music began to play and Elijah's wife appeared on the stage, dressed in a hot pink corset, leather shorts that left nothing to the imagination, and fishnet stockings with a pair of black platform heels. She also had her hair up in a messy updo with a top hat.

Eternity was captivatingly stunning, as always.

She sat down in the chair and on cue to the sexually explicit pop tune playing over the speakers, she began to perform for the crowd, singing at first only and then getting up to dance to the music in a perfectly choreographed routine, like a professional. Others took the stage to back her up, putting on a show that had the crowd cheering.

Elijah couldn't believe what he was seeing or understand why he was seeing this. Just what the hell was going on? Why was Eternity on stage, dancing erotically and singing such vulgar lyrics? Was this all some sort of nightmare? Had he fallen asleep at his desk again and was dreaming all this? Because that was exactly how he felt, like it wasn't real.

Then angry outrage took hold as his wife began to interact with the crowd, hopping down off stage to hang all over some of the men, acting like a whore for these degenerates. She pretended to be free for them. Of course, it was all an act, simply part of the routine, but Elijah didn't give a damn. His lady was out of line, behaving so abhorrently. It was certainly beneath her to act this way, as an otherworldly immortal, as a queen, and definitely as his wife.

Elijah watched her as she retook the stage to finish the musical number. Once it was over, she disappeared again, while the crowd went wild.

The Original noticed a backstage area and sped toward it, knowing he'd find his wife there. He found her walking back to the dressing room at the very back of the long hallway that made up the backstage. He followed her into the dressing room, taking note of how at home she seemed to be at this club, as if it wasn't her first time.

She was definitely hiding something from him and he was ready to find out exactly what that something was.

Slipping into the dressing room, Elijah stayed by the door, watching her, waiting for her to notice him. Yet, she didn't seem to see him there, as she stood in front of a full length mirror, gazing at herself. She looked exquisite in her skimpy little outfit, he had to admit. He certainly would have appreciated it more if it had been for his eyes only and not an entire crowd of people.

While he was angry and confused, he was also very relieved to have found Eternity unharmed. Upon seeing her, he had wanted to go to her, to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her senselessly in his great relief. However, he refrained as that wasn't an option right now, robbed by this secret she had been keeping. His bride had a whole lot of explaining to do.

"Hello Sweetheart," Elijah called to her, to make his presence known.

He watched as Eternity stilled, closing her eyes tightly, and then opened then to gaze back at him through the mirror's reflection with fear and annoyance. "Elijah," she breathed. "I'm so glad you found me. I was hoping you would."

She had said that with sarcasm.

"Is that right?" He replied tensely, his jaw tightening in his anger, especially over her annoyed attitude. "And what may I ask are you doing here in a place like this, dressed like a cheep whore?"

She turned toward him finally and frowned, "I'm on a mission, of course, and I'm simply playing the part, you know, to blend in."

Her flippant attitude caused his blood to boil. He had spend the greater part of the day worrying over her disappearance and she had the nerve to be so frivolous toward him. Elijah growled, his hands tightened into fists at his side as he worked to control his fiery emotions. Fortunately, he was a master of control and soon, had himself completely composed. His hands loosened and he flashed an unamused smiled at her that always meant to strike fear in others.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I could kill you right now," he murmured, looking up and sighing exasperatedly. Then he looked at her again, as he said, "Do you know how worried I've been? Do you know what's been going through my head all day? I thought you were hurt...or dead."

Despite her attitude, Eternity had enough sense to look remorseful, averting her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Oooh, not as sorry as you're going to be," muttered Elijah, darkly. Then louder, "You promised me that you wouldn't go anywhere without telling someone or sending word, forcing me to come find you. And where do I find you? Here, at a sex club!"

He paused and sighed again, trying to calm his rage. "You have broken your promise with whatever the hell this is," he spoke coolly, gesturing around them. "Now, you are coming home with me, one way or another, Sweetheart. Your mission is over for the time being."

Her eyes shot up and glared daggers at him, at the authoritative way he spoke to her. "I think not, Elijah," she said defiantly, unmoving. "The mission is not yet over and I am going to finish it, whether you like it or not. You cannot stop me."

All of a sudden, there was an interruption in the form of the loud sounds of cracking whips and cries of pained pleasure. Curiosity got the better of Elijah and he went to investigate with Eternity close on his heels.

Reaching the end of the hallway, he stopped. He watched as various couples stood on stage. The ladies and a few gentlemen were in all kinds of compromising positions. Some were standing, some sitting, and a few others were bent over a table that had been set up, all of them tied up and at the mercy of their partners, who whipped and teased their companions. This was all done in front of a captivated audience.

"An exhibition," Elijah observed, then turned to his wife, "Sweetheart, please tell me that you have never partaken in these activities behind my back, without my consent or knowledge."

Eternity bristled defensively, "Of course not! I would never!"

"Well then, how is it that you seem so comfortable here?" He asked her, shoving one hand in his pants pocket to keep himself from lashing out. "You seem to know this place well. So, if you are not partaking in this debauchery in secret, then what?"

Again, his wife averted her gaze and she clamped up, not wanting to tell him apparently.

"Eternity," he warned.

Still, she didn't answer him.

In an act of fury, Elijah grabbed hold of Eternity and slammed her into the wall harshly. She gasped from the force, before locking eyes with him. He gripped the back of her neck firmly as he stepped into her, peering down at her threateningly.

"You will tell me," he growled, speaking lowly, "one way or another. Shall I send you to your room, tie you up, lock you away, until you give me an answer? Or perhaps, as Niklaus so crudely put it, should I beat your ass to get one out of you? We are in the right place for such discipline, it would seem."

"I didn't think that you would be into this sort of debauchery, love," she smirked in her defiance, though she squirmed delightfully.

Elijah grinned slightly, "Oh, my dear, you'd be surprised what I'm into. I'm a thousand years old, I've been around the block a time or two in my day. I certainly know my way around a sex club. Now, are you going to tell me why you're here or should I get creative? Maybe I'll take you out there on stage, make an example of you in front of all those people. How about that, Sweetheart?"

Eternity shivered and squirmed in response to his words, despite herself, particularly that last bit. "Be careful, Elijah," she breathed, trying to sound defiant, but only ended up sounding lustful. "Remember, it is I that allows you control over me and I can very easily take it back."

He grinned humorlessly at her, "I do not think that 'allowed' is quite the right word, Sweetheart. You freely gave up control long ago, giving me free reign to take the lead, to have all the power over you. You reap what you sow, Sweetheart. So, answer me or else I'll get creative."

His lady licked her lips and then sighed defeatedly, "I have been coming here for weeks, on said mission, because there is word going around amongst the witches that their young people have been disappearing from their homes, being brought here against their will. One came to me in tears and grief, asking for my help, to find and stop the man that is doing this. Of course I agreed and have been working an angle, trying to hunt the bastard doing this."

Elijah stared at her in disbelief. That sneaking little minx! Not only did she sneak away to deliberately put herself in danger behind his back, but she had also done so complete under the radar. How had she managed to get away from the compound without he or someone else there finding out? After all, there was a total of eight people living there, most with supernatural senses, whom could have heard her or see her leaving at any given time. Even if she had magically transported herself, there would have been a magical signature that could have alerted the household to her escapes from the compound.

"If you've been coming for weeks," he replied, "then how did you manage to not alert anyone to your escapades, until now?"

"I'd rather not say, my overprotective husband," defied his lady. "I cannot let you in on all of my tricks."

Elijah was about to demand that she answer yet again, when she stopped him by placing her fingertips on his lips. He gazed at her inquisitively, waiting to hear whatever she had to say.

"Listen, in truth, I haven't had any luck finding my prey," Eternity told him. "This night is my last chance, as it is the largest night for the club. If I cannot find them tonight, then I'll come home and I'll stay put. I promise."

At her talk of promises, he growled, pressing into her with their being nose to nose, "You and your promises. You broke one already. Why should I believe you will keep this one?"

"You'll just have to trust that I will," she shrugged slightly, speaking in a small voice, barely holding his gaze due to the dark way he looked at her.

Elijah sighed with uncertainty and licked his lower lip, just as he heard a particularly hard crack of a whip and a sharp cry from the performers. He turned and gazed out at them, contemplatively.

An idea struck him. A decision was made.

Oh, this was going to be fun...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Games Begin

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Warning**: Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

* * *

Still holding his wife against the wall, Elijah gazed at the squirming immortal with a slightly evil gleam. "Perhaps there is a way to deal with these fools you seek," he told her, "and make up for your little secret escapades - as well as to clear up a few things that I still want answers to."

Eternity swallowed thickly, lust swirling in her eyes as she gazed up at him beneath her lashes, "Just what did you have in mind?"

The Original stepped away from her fluidly, releasing her from his hold. "Oh, I have a most deliciously lecherous plan in mind, Sweetheart. If you consent to it, of course." He held out his hand to her and waited to see if she'd take it.

She didn't hesitate, much to his pleasure. She went to him willingly, placing her hand in his and letting him lead her out onto the floor, where they momentarily took in the heated sights of others playing sexual games together for the amusement of the audience gathered.

Knowing what he needed to execute his plan, Elijah leaned over and murmured to Eternity, asking her where the person in charge of this event was located. He needed the stage cleared. He wanted the show he had planned to be a special event, featuring just the two of them. He wanted all focus upon them without others to steal the spotlight.

She understood and guided him over to a young female vampire, whom sat on a velvet couch with two bodyguards dressed in black. The manager was beautiful with olive skin and bright green eyes that shone through the shadows perfectly. She dressed in bright red that showed off all her curves and sat back with an air of authority.

Furthermore, it seemed that this attractive woman and Elijah's wife were friends or at least amicable. The woman was quickly on her feet with a friendly smile upon her ruby lips.

"E!" The lady of the house greeted, her voice slightly accented. Then she noticed Elijah and immediately tensed. "I heard that an Original was visiting my club tonight," she said, as she looked him over with mild interest and subtle hostility, "but I didn't know it was _you_, Mr. Mikaelson. I had expected Klaus or Kol, as they seem more the type, but not the uptight Elijah. I didn't think exhibitions were your scene. You are full of surprises, it would seem."

"Indeed," replied Elijah with a tight smile.

The lady turned back to Eternity, "So, my queen, what do you require of me now?"

The ethereal beauty smiled politely, if not a little sheepishly, "Actually Madame Michelle, it is my husband has a request."

Madame Michelle looked from his wife to Elijah in surprise. "This is your husband, you were telling me about? Full of surprises indeed! What may I do for _you_ then, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He had been mildly taken aback by the Madame's words. So, Eternity had spoken to this exotic woman about him before. He was somewhat curious as to know what had been said, though not enough to derail from his task at hand by inquiring about it. It didn't matter anyway.

"I wanted to request that you clear the stage, Madame Michelle, was it?" He said politely. "I have some business to attend to with my darling wife and as a result, require the space."

Again, the lady of the house was surprised. This time by his request. "Well, well, not only are you an unusual observer, but now you wish to participate too?" Madame Michelle replied. "Oh, I think I might have a heart attack or at least I would if I wasn't, you know, already dead! Sure, sure, Mr. Mikaelson! You can have the stage! I just hope you and your lovely wife put on a good show for us! These people do pay a good sum of money just to be here."

Elijah smirked, "I honestly think it will be the best you've ever seen, Madame."

Madame Michelle smiled and laughed joyously, in an almost sleazy sort of way. Then she snapped her fingers and one of her men moved to clear the stage of the other participants, giving Elijah exactly what he wanted.

Once it was clear, and all the equipment had been replaced with new items that were identical to what had been there before, along with the furniture, the Madame gave them leave to take the stage.

The Original went ahead of his bride a bit and before he turned around dramatically, holding his hand out to her as he had previously. He waited for her to take it, but didn't have to wait long, before she was putting her hand back into his and letting him lead her to the stage. Her heart raced in her chest all the while, Elijah could hear it pounding away in excitement and perhaps a little fear.

They climbed up the short set of stairs and took to standing in front of a curious and silent crowd. Elijah, of course, took the lead here too, as this was his show. He was going to ensure that everyone knew just whom was in charge, but none more so than his more powerful lady.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he greeted the audience with a hand casually in his pants pocket as he moved around the stage, "I know that I need no introduction. You all know who I am and I'm sure you are all familiar with my wife. I believe her nickname here is 'Queen E', but for this presentation, we shall be referring her to her true name - Eternity."

The audience murmured amongst themselves, all of them wondering just what was going on. Some looked on with wonder, others with curiosity, and others still with fear.

"You might be wondering why I, of all people, am up here tonight," Elijah continued. "Well, this night, I am here to correct my rebellious little wife's recent behavior. You see, my wife has some dangerous opposition trying to assassinate her right now and she made a promise to me, that if she were to leave our home, she would take someone with her or at the very least, tell someone that she was leaving. My wife did neither of these things and disappeared for almost a whole day, leaving me to panic and worry for her well being, unknown to me that she was here the entire time."

Intrigued, the people gathered moved in closer, depraved excitement replacing their confusion and fear.

"Then there is the refusal to answer my questions and copping an attitude, after getting caught breaking her promise to me," he openly shared, turning to eye Eternity pointedly, before turning back to the crowd. "Finding out that she's actually been coming here for weeks without my consent or knowledge is another great offense that is in need of correction. Her defiance knows no bounds, let me say." He chuckled darkly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his lady squirm and shift uncomfortably. Elijah only found her discomfort amusing.

"Therefore, tonight, I am going to make an example of her," he said to the audience in conclusion, "teach her a lesson, and correct this challenge of my authority, as her husband, in a public display, a public punishment that will surely leave a lasting impression on my willful bride. So, please enjoy the show."

There was a whispering amongst the crowd, but everyone seem intrigued by Elijah's proposed entertainment. Some even moved to the edge of their chairs to get a closer view in their anticipation of what was to come.

Ignoring them all, the Original turned to Eternity, whom had been waiting quietly for whatever he had planned to happen. He grinned at her wickedly, before nodding toward her revealing outfit and commanding, "Clothes. Off. Please."

At first, his bride only stared at him, a flicker of defiance there in her sapphire eyes. He gave her a dark, warning look in response to it. It seemed to have been enough to banish her stubborn refusal to comply.

Slowly, Eternity undid the stays of the corset top she wore and let it fall from her body to the stage floor. Then she shimmied out of the tight leather shorts, leaving her naked, save for the fishnets that allowed everyone to see her natural beauty anyway. She pealed those off too and tossed everything off to the side, allowing herself to be openly nude before the crowd, before him in such a public place.

The ethereal beauty glowed under the low lighting and it was breathtaking. Elijah took a moment to admire her, thankful that her hair was already up in a messy pile on top of her head as it couldn't act as a curtain to hide her body. She was on full display for the room of strangers now.

"Come here, Sweetheart," Elijah beckoned Eternity to him.

She went to him without question and once she reached his side, he fisted her hair in his hand and pulled her head back roughly. He gazed at her for a moment, before devouring her mouth with his in a show of possession. His tongue swept into the warm cavern, tasting her hungrily. It was brief, before he pulled away with a knowing grin, smelling the sweet scent of her arousal permeating the air already.

He released her completely, moving around her while she stood on display for the audience until he stood behind her. "Do not turn around, Sweetheart," he instructed her, as he lifted a hand and deftly removed the tie from around his neck, while undoing the first couple of buttons on his collar as well. "You will remain facing these lovely people, letting them view your glorious beauty that belongs only to me."

Then Elijah brought the silky scrap of cloth around to cover her eyes in a makeshift blindfold. He tied it behind her head securely, so that it would not fall. "Can you feel their eyes upon you, my lovely wife?" He whispered by Eternity's ear. "Can you feel the heat of each lustful gaze as they take in your perfection."

The immortal queen shivered and moaned quietly in response, but said nothing.

Chuckling softly, he guided his bride by the arm over to the black padded table with two tiers that allowed the submissive partner to kneel over it. There were cuffs dangling from both, allowing the dominant to tie their partner down in such a way that would leave them helpless and unable to do anything, but take whatever the dominant wanted to do to them.

Perfect.

Elijah carefully moved Eternity into position. He helped her kneel on the lower tier and then guided her forward with a firm hand on her back, so that her upper half leaned over the top tier on her forearms. Once she was where he wanted her, he set to work securing her ankles to the cuffs on either side of the lower half of the table and then he secured her wrists into the cuffs on either side of the top half.

Soon, his lady was spread out quite nicely with her submissive position and her being effectively at his mercy. She wouldn't dare to make a move against him now and she'd certainly be wise to watch her tongue too. He had all the control, all the power.

The Original felt quite puissant, more so than any other time he ever played dominant to Eternity's submissive. There was something about her being bound the way she was that had him feeling as if he had conquered her, this great goddess from beyond the stars. Combine that with the knowledge that there were others bearing witness to his conquest made his cock harden almost painfully so. He felt electrified, excited like no other, as he ran a gentle hand over Eternity's back and then over her backside.

She squirmed at his soft touch and whined, unable to do anything else.

He sniggered at her responsive reaction, as he walked around her slowly, admiring her at all angles. He especially enjoyed the way she strained to hear his movements, as her eyesight had been taken from her by the blindfold. She wanted to know where he was and what he was up to, but Elijah was a master of stealth, among other things, and he could ensure she heard nothing from him.

Once he was done admiring his beautiful wife, Elijah came to stand in front of her. He reached and caressed her face and then leaned in to kiss her lips sweetly. As he pulled away, he murmured, "Are you ready?"

Eternity nodded, more eagerly than she had intended, he was sure.

"What was that, Sweetheart? I didn't quite get that," Elijah said pointedly, wanting her to verbalize.

She didn't answer him the way he wanted, refusing to do so, despite his prompting. Instead, she clamped up again in an act of defiance. She did so on purpose, he knew, as part of her typical playful resistance to his authority. Normally, he'd find it amusing. However, right here and now, in front of all these people, she was to be his submissive, obedient in every way. Therefore, there wasn't room for leniency. She needed to be taught a lesson quickly.

"Very well," he told Eternity. "I wasn't going to, but I believe I shall take Niklaus's words to heart and beat your ass into submission, as it seems you have chosen to continue to be willful."

Once more did she whine and squirm. He swore he could smell her arousal spike with just his words. It was beautifully intoxicating.

Elijah moved silently away from her, moving over to a rack of equipment that had been set up for them to use. There were various types of whips and restraints and gags dangling from the metal structure. The Original knew exactly what he was looking for, as this wasn't the first time he had participated in an exhibition of this nature. Though not many knew that, not even his siblings. It had been his little secret, but until now.

He chose to keep things simple, picking up a standard riding crop and returning to his waiting lady. He came to stand in front of her again to run the end of the crop over her cheek. As he did this he spoke to her, "Now, Sweetheart, this is how this is going to go. I will ask you a question and you will answer me truthfully. If you refuse me or try to lie, I'll take it out on your hide - one strike for each refusal, two for every lie, three for every smart or abusive remark that might come out of your pretty little mouth. Every truth, every act of obedience will be rewarded. Do you understand?"

Again, Eternity nodded, but did not verbalize.

Growling, Elijah moved around the table and came to stand in position behind her, off to the side a bit. He raised the crop in his hand and let it fall upon her bare backside with a resounding crack without warning. He listened to her cry out in surprise and jerk forward away from the pain he inflicted.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer," he told her calmly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Elijah, yes," she moaned in response, giving him what he sought.

He grinned a little, running his hand over the abused flesh tenderly, "Good girl."

Eternity sighed and pushed back into his touch.

Then the Original moved his hand away and asked, "Tell me, Sweetheart, just how did you manage to escape the compound for weeks without detection?"

"I told you, I'd rather not say," she responded defiantly.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I choose not to."

Elijah rolled his eyes and sighed, "Clearly. Well, you know the penalty. One strike for your refusal to answer and three for your smart mouth."

Eternity snickered, "Oh, I answered, just not in the way you wanted."

"Another three."

He raised the crop again and let it fall onto her backside harshly in rapid succession, for a total of seven strikes. Her cries were loud as they echoed around the room. Their captive audience oohed and awed at the display before them, taking delight in the show Elijah and his lady put on for them. Of course, both participants on stage ignored them all, too caught up in their game already to care about the crowd.

"Would you like me to keep going, Sweetheart? Or will you answer me?" Elijah asked his wife.

At first, he thought his wife was going to defy him yet again and was prepared to strike her once more for yet another refusal, but then she surprised him when she answered, "It was strategy. I had to wait for the perfect opportunities to slip away, to come here. It was as simple as that. No tricks, no slight of hand, simple observation and patient waiting for the right moments to leave without detection or notice."

"Sometimes perhaps," he replied, "but you're only telling a half truth. Your omitting, and as you know, that is the same as lying. Two strikes."

Elijah struck her backside again, twice this time, just as he said. He enjoyed watching her jerk away with every stroke and the way her skin would turn red where he hit, but only for a moment as her hearing factor kicked in and repaired the reddened flesh back to perfection.

"Tell me what your omitting," he murmured.

Eternity refused to answer, so he struck her again.

"Speak, Sweetheart."

Once she recovered, she still refused.

"You are willful," he growled, and let the crop fall onto her backside once more.

Eternity's body jerked and writhed with ever hit. The scent of her arousal only grew as she moaned in pain pleasure, enjoying his striking her. Her backside pushed back as if in invitation, as if she were silently begging him to do it again or perhaps to finally take her, to fuck her in front of all these people, of whom she couldn't see.

It was gloriously erotic and Elijah could feel his own arousal heighten as a result of her reactions to his discipline of her. If he hadn't been a master of control, he might have given in, he might have let his impulse to answer the call of her body to his. However, he wasn't so weak willed and knew how to deny his impulse, to have patience.

Soon, he promised himself, soon.

"Fine! I might have had to get creative a time or two, particularly with you," his lady confessed, panting from exertion. "You talk of me being willful, Well, sometimes you are overbearingly protective, especially as of late with this current threat against me. You often refuse to let me out of your sight as a result. Therefore, I might have lied a few times, telling you I was meeting with my cousin Veren or one of my councilmen, so that you wouldn't worry about me being away. To make you think I was being protected, safe. In reality, I was coming here, alone."

Elijah was astonished, to say the least. "You've been using the Lady Veren and your council as an excuse to leave the compound unaccompanied, but why?" He asked her, curiously. "Surely, you could have simply told me what was going on, let me help you. Why didn't you? Why go through all this trouble?"

"Because I wanted to do this alone," she answered him without need for correction. "I didn't want you to see it again."

"See what again, Sweetheart?"

"To potentially see me on death's door again," Eternity spoke softly, hanging her head. "The look of sheer terror on your face, the worry, the anguish. I hated seeing it and I never want to see it again. So, I did what I did to protect you, to keep you away, and keep me from feeling reservations, in case those enemies tried to come after me here, while I was on my mission. I cannot afford hesitation or distraction."

Elijah found himself moved by her confession. She had gone to such great lengths, just to keep him from having to witness her being severely injured again, to watch her struggle against her enemies, to be brought to the brink, nearly dead. She had been trying to spare him that.

Still, Eternity had lied to him, deceived him, and worried him to death with these shenanigans. Though her reasons could be considered noble, he supposed, he could not overlook her deceptions. He did value honesty above all things. She should have been upfront with him, she should have simply told him what she wanted, even if he had objected and denied her. She shouldn't have done what she did.

"I appreciate what you were attempting to do, Sweetheart," Elijah told her softly, as he ran the end of the crop down her back and then let it descend between her legs. He watched as he collected the dripping essence of her arousal on the end of it, then pressed the crop to her intimately.

She moaned slightly and squirmed at the light caress. "Please, Elijah."

Her plea and the very sound of his name on her lips almost broke him. He wanted her. Of course he did. To have her on display, vulnerable and at his mercy, was incredibly maddening. Sure, he had the upmost control over himself, but the sight of Eternity and the scent of her ever growing arousal was nearly too much to handle.

Yet, somehow, someway, Elijah maintained his perfect control, knowing that with patience would come the most satisfying reward - for both of them.

"Not yet. You know that I highly value honesty," the Original said. "You should have told me. I am your husband and you should be open to tell me everything. I might be overprotective at times, but you are mine to protect. It does not matter if you're stronger or more capable of looking after yourself. You are my wife and I will do as I see fit to ensure your safety. You showed a great lack of faith in me and a great lack of respect of my wishes in this. I can't say I am not disappointed."

"I'm sorry, Elijah," murmured Eternity.

He sighed disappointedly, "I know."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: To Completion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Warning**: Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

* * *

Making a decision on how to proceed, Elijah released his wife from table and untied the blindfold. Taking her arms and forcing them behind her back in one hand, he took his silk tie and bound her arms with it securely. She didn't fight him, only complied like a good submissive.

Soon, he would be rewarding her for her willing submission and for all the times she answers him without refusal. However, there was just one thing he felt he had to do, before he allowed himself and her the incredible pleasure they both sought.

He had to make an example of her.

Elijah guided her by her bound arms toward the front of the stage, facing all the onlookers that had been watching him discipline his wife with much interest. He pulled down on her arms slightly to direct her onto her knees.

Eternity did as he silently requested, gracefully falling into a sitting position with her legs tucked beneath her and her hands folded neatly in her lap. Meanwhile, he came to stand right next to her with a wide stance, his expensive dress boot touching her leg.

She automatically leaned against his of her own volition, her cheek pressed to it in submissive affection.

"You see, ladies and gentlemen," he addressed the crowd, "with a little correction, I, Elijah Mikaelson, now have this powerful woman from beyond the stars back under my authority. She is completely submissive to my every whim, no more defiance, no more sass. As proof of this, I shall now require my lovely wife to service me for your viewing pleasure."

Elijah fisted the back of Eternity's hair and pulled her head back, so that she had to look up at him. "To prove that you are indeed apologetic," he murmured darkly, "you will be wrapping that sweet little mouth of yours around my cock in front of all these people, Sweetheart, and I will use your pretty mouth for my pleasure. I will not stop until I have come down your throat and you have taken everything I have given you. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded.

"Eternity," he warned, tugging on her hair harshly for emphasis.

"Yes, Elijah," hissed Eternity needfully, her body trembling in excited desire.

He grinned at her, "Good girl."

Releasing her hair, he helped her turn toward him and rise onto her knees. Once she was in position, he reached for his belt, undoing it. Then, undoing his pants, he released his hardened cock and pressed the head of it to her lips.

Eternity opened her mouth and let him slide his length into the warm, wet cavern. Her tongue swirled over the head of his hardness and then flattened along the length as he slipped inside.

It was an exquisite feeling, so much so that it had the Original shutting his eyes and throwing his head back with a silent moan. Quite frankly, Elijah was incredibly worked up, his flesh incredibly sensitive as a result. He had been waiting to have her since they had started this little adventure and now he was finally doing so to great relief. His skin was on fire with need and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Taking Eternity's hair in hand again, he took immediate control, drawing out of her mouth almost all the way and then thrusting back in. He hissed and groaned at the sensation, doing it again and again, building up slowly until he was thrusting in and out of the warm cavern steadily.

Everything disappeared around Elijah, except for his lady and her wonderful mouth. He only cared about the spectacular feeling of the warmth wrapped around him and the climbing pleasure it brought him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the woman before him, watching his cock slide in and out. It was glorious a sight. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

Before long, because of how in need of release he was at that point, the Original was coming in his wife's willing mouth with a mighty roar that tore from his throat. His orgasm was powerful, blindingly so.

His lady swallowed everything he gave her eagerly, like the good submissive she was.

Elijah found himself on trembling legs, as he eventually withdrew from Eternity's mouth. "That was wonderful, Sweetheart," he breathed as he came down from the pleasure high. "You did well. Now, you shall be rewarded."

He helped lift his lady onto her feet and guided her back over to the two tier table. Once there, he removed his tie from around her arms and processed to put her back into the position she had started out in, with her knees on the lower tier and her upper body leaning over onto her forearms. As before, Elijah bound Eternity to the table, so she couldn't move, so she remained at his mercy.

Running a hand over her back in admiration of her beauty, he let his fingers slip between her legs, where he found her incredibly wet. In fact, she was soaking, overflowing with her arousal. Male pride filled him at the knowledge that he had caused this wetness.

To grant her some relief, he slide two fingers into her, watching as she gasped and leaned into his touch. Elijah moved his digits in and out of her slowly, teasingly, until she was practically growling at him in her frustration.

It seemed he wasn't the only one worked up.

"Please, Elijah...please," Eternity pleaded, pushing back into his hand. "I need you."

"What do you need, Sweetheart? Be specific," the Original couldn't help but provoke.

The immortal woman moaned, whimpered, and then growled in frustration, "I need you...I need...you to fuck me. Ugh! Please...please...Elijah."

He grinned wolfishly in such a way it would have made Niklaus proud as he asked her, "And how would you like me to do that? Again, be specific."

This time, his wife only grumbled and pushed back on his hand in her delirious need.

"You had best answer or else I'll tie you up, put you on display for our audience, and then leave you here, wanting and unfulfilled," he threatened darkly.

Once more, Eternity groaned, but finally answered, knowing full well he'd make good on his threat, "I want your mouth on me. I want you to taste me until I come. Then I want your cock; hard, fast and without mercy."

"I see," Elijah replied easily, as he continued to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her warmth. "Well, I will gladly give you what you seek, but first, you must promise to me, here and now, in front of all these people, that you will never, ever again lie to me, that you will be forthcoming from now on, and that you will never disappear again without explanation."

When she tried to stubbornly deny him her promise, he stilled his hand between her legs, but didn't withdraw entirely. This earned him an infuriated roar. She was turning feral, one of his favorite versions of his lady.

"I'm going to return everything tenfold, I hope you know that, Husband," threatened Eternity, though it came out as more of a desperate whine.

Here, Elijah did withdraw and he stepped away from her. "Sure you are. See, it's not complicated, Sweetheart. All you have to do is meet my demands and I'll give you everything you want. You want my mouth and my cock? Then meet them or else you can sit there, desperate and unfulfilled, until you see things my way. I'm a patient man. I can wait for however long it takes."

Knowing he wasn't bluffing, that he really would wait as long as it took to have her, she bowed her head in defeat. "Fine, I promise," she said so quietly, it was barely audible.

Despite this, he had heard her perfectly well with his heightened vampire hearing. Still, he wanted to hear her say it loud for everyone in the room to hear. "What was that, Sweetheart?" He asked, as if he had normal hearing and hadn't heard her.

Eternity rattled her chains in her furious frustration, before she practically screamed, "Alright, I promise to be honest, forthcoming, and I'll never disappear again! Whatever you want! Just please, _fuck_ me!"

Elijah chuckled amusedly, "Whatever I want, eh? I'll keep that in mind for later. Though I believe you might regret those words, my lovely Eternity."

Deciding, she had suffered enough, he fluidly crouched down behind her, so that her womanhood was level with his face. He ran a finger over her slickness, taking a moment to enjoy the fact that he had been the cause of so much liquid desire. He also took great pleasure in the way she shivered at his light touch between her legs.

Then Elijah set to work giving her the pleasure she sought. With one hand, he spread her folds and then pressed his tongue to her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to have her gasping and moaning above him. He licked it, moving his tongue up and down over the sensitive nub, and then he suckled on it, bitting lightly in just the perfect way to have her moans turn into loud cries.

Eternity writhed, attempting to get away and move closer to the pleasure he gave to her simultaneously. "More, please," she whined, as she bucked into his mouth.

While running his hands over the backs of her thighs sensually, he continued to work her, licking and nipping lightly, dipping his tongue into her entrance now and again for good measure. Her flavor was sweet, intoxicatingly so. She squirmed and panted, as she climbed higher and higher in pleasure. She chanted his name in breathless murmurs, while he brought her closer and closer to the edge. It wasn't long before she was coming undone; seizing, and straining, and screaming into the room with abandon.

Elijah lapped at her greedily, like a man dying of thirst. She was delicious and he couldn't get enough, in every sense of the sentiment. Once she calmed, slumped against the table, the Original returned to his full height, licking his lips of her divine essence. Wanting one more taste, he reached and collected her juices on his finger, bringing the digit to his mouth and licking it clean.

"Hmm, you ate divine, Sweetheart," he moaned.

Unable to help himself, Elijah leaned over her to lay affection kisses to her spine, nipping at her skin every now and again as he did. Eternity moaned softly at his gentleness, just as he was leaning back and taking position behind her. With her hip in one hand, he lined his hard cock up with her entrance with the other.

His wife had requested him to be hard and unforgiving. Therefore, he slammed into her roughly, jarring her body with the force of their joining. She cried out and then immediately begged him for more. He didn't dare to disappoint his lady and set a merciless pace, moving in and nearly out at a rapid speed. Her body shifted forward with each one and the table groaned in stress.

Elijah's hands gripped her hips with a near bone crushing hold as he carried on, giving Eternity exactly what she wanted as her reward for good behavior.

Though he had paid as little attention to the crowd that watched in earnest this entire time, save for the few times he had addressed them, he did notice out of his peripheral that some of the patrons had begun to partake in their own activities, getting off to the display he and his lady presented them. Instead of being repulsed by this, he grinned filthily and returned his full attention to the woman at his mercy. He rather enjoyed the idea of inspiring desire in others, while finding his own in the lady he loved.

On the other hand, it seemed Eternity didn't notice anything. Too far gone in the need of a second orgasm, she only seemed focused on reaching the peak, not caring at all who was watching or getting off to her. She carried on begging him to finish her, needing him to

desperate. There was nothing, but the two of them for her.

Soon Elijah was feeling his own end coming and doubled his efforts to ensure that his lady was going with him. He reached around to play between her legs, teasing her clit as mercilessly as his thrusting into her. It didn't take much to have the ethereal woman clamping down onto his cock and spasming in orgasm all over again. Her seizing walls were enough to trigger his own climax and he roared to the heavens as blinding pleasure took hold of him.

In the aftermath, he panted heavily from exertion as he stared down at his exhausted wife. Sweat dripped down his face, trailed his neck, and disappeared into his shirt collar, just as sweat glistened along Eternity's back and backside.

Everything came back into focus around them. Elijah became more aware of the crowd, of what he had just done in front of them all. He was unashamed, amused more than anything, as he hadn't expected that this was how he would have spent his evening. He had come looking for his missing wife, not put on a depraved show for others in the process.

Just then, the worn out immortal's head shot in the direction of the crowd as if she had been alerted to something, drawing his attention to her. "Elijah, my prey," she gasped to him hoarsely, pointing with a shaky finger as a shadowy male figure got up from his seat and moved toward the exit.

The Original caught sight of him as well and quickly moved off his bride, watching her break the cuffs that held her to the table off while he put himself back together. Eternity moved to magically dress and give chase, but Elijah had other ideas. He was still rather displeased with her, though certainly to a lesser degree now that they had...chatted, among other things.

He grabbed hold of her arm before she could move to conjure clothes, which earned him an insistent and inquisitive look from her.

"I'm afraid I'm not letting you go after him, Sweetheart," Elijah told Eternity, as he removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around her small form. "No, you are going to go home and wait for me in our bedroom. Call it a grounding or a time out or a house arrest, I don't care, but you are going to mind me and return to the compound. I'll deal with the fool myself and return to you soon. I'm not quite done taking my anger out on your body."

"Elijah -."

He turned suddenly dark, "Do not defy me or else the consequences will be most severe. Go!"

With a pleasant and somewhat fearful shiver, his bride nodded defeatedly, holding his jacket closed around her. A final glance was issued and then she vanished from the club, returning to the compound as he had requested.

Turning in the direction the stranger had gone, Elijah moved at vampire speed to deal with the moron quickly and then return home to his waiting lady. He was eager to go home to her, as he had so many more wicked things he wanted to do to her before the night was over.

Things, he inwardly grinned, best left in private.

**The End**


End file.
